gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brochel Team
The Brochel Team Brody Weston and Rachel Berry ' ' ' The Brochel Team is a team that ships the amazing relationship between Brody Weston and Rachel Berry. Everyone is welcome here, just leave a comment below stating that you want to join and we'll sign you up! ' __TOC__ ★Rules: #You can't sign more than once. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. #No ship bashing. ★The Brochelettes: Previous Signatures: 1 - 100 101. Cecilia Weston 102. TheSevenDeadlySins 103. Im a GleekTwihard lil rocker and a directionerso deal with it 08:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) 104. Sibuna345 105. 106. Sibuna Forever 107. SaneKlaineFan 108. PrinceKeShawn 109. Rychelamtana 110. Cincbengalsboy 111. Mykurtanchelforever 112. Toberal18 113. numbuhthreefan 114. Samanthahooper41 115. Cutiepiegirl25 116. MalcolmFox 117. 118. DrewlovesKuinn 118. Valeria_Klaine 119. Aquarius20 120. 121. 122. Rockerboyalien4 123. 124. 125. 126. 127. ★Reasons To Ship Brochel: #Brody is so nice to Rachel. #Brody is the only one who clapped for Rachel during the "Freshmen Reaping" at NYADA. #Because Brody respects Rachel's boundaries. #Because Brody is smokin' hot! #Brody thinks Rachel is "crazy sexy." #Rachel also thinks Brody is sexy. #Brody rode on a train for 45 minutes sandwiched between a Jesus impersonator and 2 lost German tourists just to see Rachel. #Brody is thinking of kissing her whenever they are together. #He agreed to dance with her in her dance class, even though he wasn't allowed to. #They dance and sing well together. #Even though she ended up burning it, she went out of her way to cook dinner for him. #They have amazing chemistry together. #Brody and Rachel held hands during Kurt's moving performance of Being Alive. #Rachel asked Brody to move in with her. #Brody went naked at Rachel's house. #Brody and Rachel have had sex. #Rachel and Brody sleep in the same bed. #Rachel calls Brody 'babe'. #When Santana accused Brody of something, Rachel always defends him. #Because Brody loves Rachel. ★Brochel Gallery: Hug!brochel.gif Awww heisalwayssupportingher brochel.gif SwanSong!brochel.gif NYADAshowcase brochel.gif Ishipbrochel.gif Danceclass brochel.gif Makeover 4x03 brochel.gif Soadorable kiki!brochel.gif Sosweet priceless brochel.gif Creep brochel.gif Giveyourheartabreak !brochel.gif Cuties aww imissthem brochel.gif Hebroughtherflowers aww brochel.gif Slowdance brochel.gif Theyareabeautifulship poorbrody brochel.gif A Change Would Do You Good.gif Brochelllll.jpg Brochel thevow.png FreakingamazingBROCHEL!.jpg BrochelisFREAKINGAMAZING.jpg Brochelkiss.gif achangewoulddoyougood.jpg approved.gif|Kurt approves of Brody <3 britney2.0.gif brochek4dawin.gif brochel..jpg brochel (2).jpg brochel!!!!!.jpg BrocheleRainbow!.jpg brochelkissssssssss.gif clappp.gif deanandleaaaaa!!.png flipdownnn.gif giveyourheartabreakbrochel.jpg holdhands.gif HOLDINGHANDS@!!!.jpg kissssss.gif oopsididitagain!.gif outtashower.gif photos!AAA.gif prettyphoto.jpg situps.jpg slippp.gif someicecream.gif spark.gif takeaphoto.gif vcdvfdv.gif walkingdownstreet.gif wowww!.gif yoursmoking.gif Brochelbaby3.gif BROCHELBABY2.gif Brochelbitch2.gif Brochelbitch1.gif Brochel in Being Alive.jpg firstduet__brochel.gif icecream_laugh_smile_brochel.gif sigh_theyhadsomuchpotential_brochel.gif dorks!brochel.gif takingpictures_-_brochel.gif hahahha!brochel.gif Newspaper!brochel.gif NY!!brochel.gif Brochel watching Being Alive.jpg Keepcalmandshipbrochel!.png keepcalmandshipbrochel.png keepcalmandshipbrochelpink.png BROCHELWALLPAPER!.jpg DivaHummelberryBrodyBringHimHome.png Brody naked.jpg Iwannadance brody.gif Smile rachel.gif Nomusic brochel.gif Useyourimagination_brochel.gif Dancing brochel.gif Ionlyhaveeyesforyou brochel.gif Giveyourheartabreak brochel.jpg Rachelandbrody gyhab.png Gyhab - brochel.jpg 111brochel.gif Smile!brochel.gif Creepduet!brochel.gif Duet - brochel.gif Broadway!brochel.gif Creep theirbestduet!brochel.gif Claps!brochel.gif Cuties!brochel.gif Movein!brochel.gif Huggy!brochel.gif Hahahdsha!brochel.gif Whoops!brochel.gif Kissinginido - brochel.gif LOL!brochel.gif Hey!brochel.gif Tumblr mb1h1ji4Cg1qerpqao6 r1 brochel.gif Makingout!Brochel.gif Tumblr mb28ynwLr91r2bqr5o8 brochel.gif Sexualtension!brochel.gif AChangeWouldDoYouGood!st!Brochel.gif AChangeWouldDoYouGood!Brochel.gif Kiki!brochel.gif Rachelwasincredible brochel.gif Aww - brochel.gif DeanLea filiming.png 4DeanLea.png 3DeanLea.png 2DeanLea.png Hahahhhah!brochel.gif Gyhab - tbu brochel.gif Theirfirstduet!brochel.gif Shutupandance brochel.gif Nervous brody.gif Swansong rachel.gif Thebestofbest brody.gif What brochel.gif Goodpeptalk rachel.gif Ok1 brochel.gif Justlikethat brody.gif Creepy butwhatever brochel.gif Ok4 brochel.gif Moreclapsforrachel brochel.gif Clapsforrachel brochel.gif Whoa brochel.gif Tnr smile brochel.gif Ishipitsohardduringthatep brochel.gif BrodygivesRachelsomeconfidence brochel.gif Yourturn brochel.gif C0ckblocking brochel.gif Blackandwhite brochel.gif Boundaries brochel.gif Hahah cute funny dance brochel.gif 1 dance brochel.gif Everytime brochel.gif Smiles probablyblushed brochel.gif Ilovehowhewantsthekisssobad brochel.gif Thisissooocute brochel.gif Brochel kiss.gif Makeover brochel.jpg Thenewrachel brochel.jpg The New Rachel brochel.png brochelkissnaked.gif Brochell (4).gif Brochell (3).gif Brochell (2).gif Brochell.gif ★Brochel Cinema: Video:Brody Rachel (Brochel) - Hold It Against Me|Brochel - Hold It Against Me Video:Brochel I watched it begin again|Brochel I watched it begin again Video:Brody & rachel ; smile|Brody & rachel - smile Video:♥ Rachel & Brody Your arms around me..(4x03)♥|♥ Rachel & Brody Your arms around me..(4x03)♥ Video:Brody & Rachel Ships In The Night|Brody & Rachel Ships In The Night Video:Brody rachel sparks fly|Brody rachel sparks fly Video:Rachel & brody colors|Rachel & brody colors Video:Rachel Brody staring at it for Florelle|Rachel Brody staring at it for Florelle Video:Brody Rachel sooner or later (for Julia)|Brody Rachel sooner or later Video:Glee - Brochel Kiss|Glee - Brochel Kiss Video:Glee - Brochel Apartment Scene|Glee - Brochel Apartment Scene Video:Brochel-Everything Has Changed|Brochel - Everything Has Changed ★Templates: ★Featured Poll What do you want to see more of on this page? Pictures Videos Templates Other (comment below) Category:Teams